Austin
Austin & Ally: The Movie is a 2014 musical comedy film, based on the hit TV Show from Disney Channel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_&_Ally Austin & Ally], created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert. The film was released theatrically in theaters on April 18, 2014, rather than becoming a Disney Channel Original Movie, making it the first film based on Disney Channel and four in three years since Best Friends Forever: The Movie to be a theatrical film. Peter Chelsom, who directed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie], will direct the film. Filming took two months to complete, from June 2013 to August 2013. Plot Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) is having a big musical break. While promoting his first studio album, he has been signed by Jimmy to go on his first world tour for five months. Although, Austin is struggling to keep up with his friendship with Ally (Laura Marano), Trish (Raini Rodriguez) and Dez (Calum Worthy), and always is focus on his musical career, more than friendship, where his fame and success could threaten to end their friendship. Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, a pop singer *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson, Austin's friend and singer-songwriter *Raini Rodriguez as Trish de la Rosa, Ally's best friend and Austin's manager *Calum Worthy as Dez Peroddo, Austin's best friend and director. *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson, Ally's father. *Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr Records, who signed Austin into his label records. Production Disney Channel announces that they will be making the film adaptation of Austin & Ally, but will be released as a theatrical release, instead of releasing it as the Disney Channel Original Movie.Disney Channel to bring "Austin & Ally" to the big screen. Retrieved June 19, 2013. Other films such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie The Lizzie McGuire Movie], School Musical 3: Senior Year'', Hannah Montana: The Movie and Best Friends Forever: The Movie. While attending the premiere of the 2013 Hall of Game Awards, Laura Marano confirms that she and her co-stars of Austin & Ally will sure to be appearing in the film, and she is very excited about it.Laura Marano talks Austin & Ally movie. Retrieved June 19, 2013. Peter Chelsom, director of Hannah Montana: The Movie confirms that he will be the director of the film.Peter Chelsom to direct Austin & Ally: The Movie. Retrieved June 19, 2013. Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert, creators of the show, will be producing and writing the film.Austin & Ally: The Movie is coming. Retrieved June 20, 2013. It was also confirmed that filming has since began on June 14, 2013.Austin & Ally: The Movie Began Production! Retrieved June 14, 2013. Ross Lynch has just finished filming his other project, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, and now he has alot of time to focus on filming Austin & Ally: The Movie.Ross Lynch Wraps Up Filming Horror A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved June 20, 2013. On August 12, 2013, Lynch confirmed on his Twitter account that filming for Austin & Ally: The Movie has finished filming.Austin & Ally: The Movie Wraps Up Filming. Retrieved August 13, 2013. The Austin & Ally: The Movie soundtrack is set to be released on March 25, 2014. Release Austin & Ally s original release date is May 23, 2014, the Memorial Day weekend. It reported an earlier April 18, 2014 release date, easter weekend. The film's theatrical trailer was released on January 25, 2014.Austin & Ally: The Movie Trailer Released. Retrieved March 3, 2014. It received a G rating from MPPA for all ages admitted. It will be released in the UK on May 2, 2014. Austin & Ally: The Movie opened in 3,514 theaters nationwide on April 18, 2014, and project to open between $25 million or more in it's opening weekend at the box office. Home media The film will be released on DVD on Septmeber 1, 2014. It is originally set to release on August 19, 2014, but was pushed back a few weeks later to release it on a holiday. Reaction Austin & Ally: The Movie currently received mixed reviews by critics. Rotten Tomatoes scores the film a decent 58%.Austin & Ally: The Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic gave the film a 45%, a decent rating, praising it "wonderful and colorful".Austin & Ally: The Movie. Metacritic. Retrieved April 18, 2014. The Telegraph praised it positivetly as beautiful, colorful, musical and wonderful and calling it a mixed texture of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie].The Telegraph Reviews Austin & Ally: The Movie. Retrieved April 18, 2014. Entertainment Weekly praised Austin & Ally: The Movie: "A truely magical music movie that contains friendship between a shy girl and a boy who is popular and famous for music."Austin & Ally: The Movie Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 18, 2014. Box office After earning $12,258,454 on it's opening day, Austin & Ally: The Movie earned $29,420,996 during it's opening weekend at the box office, taking the #1 spot ending [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_The_Winter_Soldier Captain America: The Winter Soldier] after topping the chart for two straight weeks.Austin & Ally tops box office with $31M. Retrieved April 21, 2014. References External links *''Austin & Ally'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2014 films Category:2014 comedy films Category:2014 musical films Category:Disney films Category:American children's films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series